Transformers: Vengeance
by J D Adams
Summary: 95 years after the end of the Great War, Cyberton is at peace wth the Universe and everyone is happy. Except for the Decepticons. With plans to revive the great Megatron, the Decepticons will have their vengeance. Updated 12/17/10 RnR
1. Prolouge

Transformers: Vengeance

Prologue:

The year is 2099, Cybertron has been at peace for many decades now; since the Defeat of the Headmasters of Planet Nebulos. In those years, Cybertron has become an important member in the peacekeeping organization known as the Universal Defense Command. Much in thanks to the efforts of the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, the Universe has become a safer place, under the protection of the planetary alliance that holds the UDC together. Defending many planets is a planet wide defense grid, developed by the UDC's top scientist Perceptor. With these in place threats such as the Decepticon energy raids and infiltrations have become a thing of the past. Indeed it is a great time of peace for all those under the protection of the UDC.

Unfortunately, those planets that have yet to be accepted into UDC membership face many hardships with nothing to protect them from the harsh reality that the Universe provides. One such planet that has been completely ignored by the UDC is a backwater desolate planet known as Charr, for the reason that its primary inhabitants are the vicious Decepticons under the tyrannical rule of their insane dictator Galvatron. Because of his actions and unreliability, the UDC made the decision to leave the Decepticons to their own means.

Over the Decades many Decepticons have done what they could to better themselves and create a true home on Charr. Creating several cities, and starting the process of Terraforming their world into something more livable. This lead to a civil war between Galvatron's force and those that allied with the rogue Nebulan, Lord Zarak; head to the mighty Decepticon Scorponok.

In the years after their first encounter during the Battle of Nebulos, Zarak quickly gained the position that Galvatron was too far gone in his madness to ever lead the Decepticons into a prosperous future, killing all those that he believe opposed him including several UDC emissaries. He seen that the only way for the Decepticons to gain any form of respect they used to have would be to show that they could create paradises just as well as they ruined them in the past. Hoping that once he gained a seat on the UDC council he could use the politics to his advantage to create his new Empire.

Galvatron continued to use the iron fisted tactics he was famous for, executing those that disagreed with him and turning their corpses into permanent additions to his throne room as reminders of those that had came before them and failed. Very few had the courage to even enter his morbid throne room of death and decay, other then those who had become known as his royal court; Cyclonus, Scourge and his Sweeps, as well as Soundwave and his cassettes.

With the might of those dubbed the Mastercons, the Decepticons that have bonded with Nebulan partners, and other renegades form Galvatron's rule such as the Constructicons, Zarak waged a cold war against Galvatron, his plans starting to come to fruition as cities began to be constructed. Taking cues form old files on the Autobots, the first two cities began construction around Trypticon and Scorponok using them as the cores, much like Autobot City on Earth had done with Metroplex.

It was on the dedication of Deceptitropolis, that the cold war turned hot. Galvatron made the first move, his rage unimaginable that an inferior creature such as Zarak could create such an achievement using Charr's resources while those under his direct rule continued to suffer in poverty. This was the battle that began the Decepticon Civil war. Galvatron and his forces decimated Deceptitropolis, nearly killing Trypticon in the process and proclaiming the city was now under his rule.

The war waged on for years, the Decepticons loyal to Galvatron making raids on Zarak's forces and energy reserves, destroying his construction sites, while Zarak's forces retaliated; taking down any of Galvatron's war parties and defending their territories as the struggled forth in their goal of a prosperous Charr.

During the War, Zarak's major victory was the creation of Nebulan City, the city built around Scorponok. It would go on to serve as his capital during the remainder of the war and serve as shining example to those that believed in him what could be done regardless Galvatron's madness and rage.

With Nebulan City now in operation, the War became fiercer, battles breaking out all across Charr, destroying much of Zarak's hard work and ambitions. Many of his forces were starting to remember how the war with the Autobots had started to destroy Cybertron and were falling to depression at though though of such an inescapable fate of destruction was their only destiny.

In the final battle of the Civil war, Galvatron lead a surprise assault on Nebulan City, seeing the only way to get at Zarak was to get to him before he could merge with his city and activate Scorponok, who's size made it difficult for even Galvatron to combat.

As their forces waged a desperate final battle outside the towering transtector, Galvatron and Zarak battled to the death. Even though he was only about half the size of the self proclaimed Emperor of Destruction, Zarak was clever and sane, as well as having the home field advantage. Using the interior of Scorponok, Zarak held his own against Galvatron, starting to even gain the Upper hand.

Unfortunately, Zarak had severally underestimated the level of intelligence of the insane dictator. Galvatron, in one of his few moments of sanity was using Zarak's perceptions against him, leading him to believe he was in a berserker rage. Zarak grew cocky of how weak Galvatron was in his insanity, coming close to land the final blow, it was Galvatron who proved the victory seeing the opening he had been waiting for and blasted the usurper at point blank range from his cannon.

With Zarak dead, Galvatron threw the remains of the Nebulan's body into the middle of the fray and demanded an end to the fighting. While still holding on to his slowly slipping sanity, He offered those that had betrayed him one chance to surrender and rejoin his reign without consequences. Those that refused died horribly. Since then there has been a fragile peace on Charr. With most of Zarak's supporters either dead or in depression no longer having the will to do anything, Charr's resurrection has been halted in tracks.

Though through the false sense of peace there is still one small faction the toil away forming plans about how to continue with Zarak's plans and bring back the respect they once held at any cost. It is this faction of Decepticons, lead by the Constructicons that will start last Great War and change the destiny of the Cybertronian race as a whole.


	2. Chapter 1

Arc 1: Resurrection.

Chapter 1

Nebulan City, was once the most prominent city on Charr thanks to the late Lord Zarak's efforts. Now it was little more then a ghost town, where the remaining followers of Lord Zarak as well as those that wish to escape the tyranny of Galvatron reside. It is here that the Constructicons reside, after their most recent failure lead Galvatron to turn his anger on them. Like so many others they have begun to realize that the Decepticon Empire will never return to its former glory before the Unicron War with the bipolar Galvatron in charge. Down below the city, within one of its many forgotten labs the Constructicons burn midnight Energon as they work on a plan to dethrone the mighty Galvatron.

The odd silence in the lab is broken by the Constructicons' leader Scrapper as he slams his metallic fist down on the table he is working, his red optics growing furiously. "This is getting us NOWHERE! We were once top scientific minds in the empire. And now look at us, hiding away like Insecticons." He says and knocks the table across the room, causing Long Haul to dive for cover before it hits him. Scrapper paces across the room, as the others look to him.

"How is it that we can't come up with a single good plan? We can't gather enough energon for a good assault thanks to those slagging UDC defense grids. And trying to build army by rallying the others makes the Sweeps grow suspicious and break up the meetings to try and prevent another Zarak from gaining strength. Then there is Galvatron, without someone to challenge him he's become complacent. No one dares defy him. He's become content in ruling Charr now that it's less of a pitt then it used to be. He doesn't even dare trying to get past the Defense grids anymore, Everyone knows he has enough Sweeps to use as fodder." He says growing more irate by the minute.

Mixmaster is the first one to speak up, "This would never-never have happened in the days of Megatron!" He says with a growl "We barely have the resources to keep what few-few Cities Zarak was able to build running! In another century or so, we Decepticons will only-only be a memory!"

Scavenger's optics flash in a blink as inspiration hits him. "Your right! This would have never have happened with Megatron leading us! We CAN bring down Galvatron! It's not like we haven't done it before! Remember back in the Age of Straxus? He was just as bad as Galvatron was. A pure tyrant that wouldn't let anything stand in his way of his goals. He used others as test subjects for his plans."

"I think I'd rather have him in charge then Galvatron." Bonecrusher interrupts. "At least he'd use the sweeps for something other then a secret police. Maybe have them burn out those stupid grids. Its not like he didn't do similarly when he tested the first space bridge."

"I'm not so sure about have him around again." Hook speaks up. "The Cybertronian Elders were right to hire us after I discovered that lost Quintison military blueprint.

"Heh, They were right to not put it to use." Bonecrusher says with a slight chuckle. "They could barely control their "consumer model" transformers. They would have been eradicated if it was Megatron that lead the revolt rather then Alpha Trion. You remember how little was left of Straxus after their battle, I don't think they ever did find all of his parts…"

"Anyways…. If you are finished reminiscing over our previous glories…" Scavenger replies rather annoyed by their tangent. "All we need to do is build using what we have learned from our repairs to Galvatron's Unicronian body to build a leader even stronger then him."

"The only problem with that idea, my dear Scavenger, is that we don't have the resources to create such a being this time." Scrapper replies as his optics dim under his visor. "Even if we did there is no way we could assure that he wouldn't go mad with power as Megatron had after Straxus' defeat. That was one thing those five-faced eggs had right. A mech with that much power can't be controlled. He used his image as the Hero of Cybertron to gain the support of his own army and forcibly reprogrammed others to make use of their talents. A mech stronger then Galvatron would just reforge another army and cast us into further ruin then we already are."

"Actually... I think Scavenger might be on to something for once..." Hook says as he stands up and walks over to Scrapper. "We do have my knowledge of Galvatron's systems. I've been studying Cybertron, and its technology has really advanced thanks to the UDC. I had been hoping to find away to replicate their accomplishments. I'm sure that with their advancements we'd have little trouble creating another super warrior. Even further, thanks to Megatron's rather surprising insight, we can actually rebuild him and not just make another leader that destroy the reign only to do things his way. Long ago he had me create a back up file for what he called 'Project Megaplex' creating clones of himself that would be used as a decoys during major battles. I never was able to finish anything more then the backup copy when the Unicron War broke out. It's probably still in my old lab on Cybertron."

Scavengers nods "He'd already have an army, almost all the Decepticons would follow him, with little confrontation."

"That's all well and good, but you all seem to be forgetting that getting past that Grid of their's is impossible." Scrapper retorts.

A deep gruff voice comes from just out side of the room. "Yeah, well I believe I can help you guys with that."

Scrapper glares towards the door. "And just how long have you been listening in on our little discussion, Astrotrain?"

Astrotrain enters the room slowly, he crosses his arms as he looks to the Constructicons. "Long enough." Astrotrain replies as he retains his neck getting a kink out. "Galvatron has been a pain in the aft since the end of the Unicron War. I completely agree that if Megatron were still around, we wouldn't be in the rut we are now. I even think I know of a way past the grid. There is an old earth movie that shows how a small band of fighters are able to destroy a space station due to it not being able to stop smaller threats. I'm not as bright as many of you, but I've noticed that it does a better job at stopping larger groups. So maybe if we follow that movie's lead, I might be able to get y'all past in m shuttle mode."

Scrapper lower his head as his eyes dim as he seems to be thinking things over. "This might be possible, but it definitely won't be easy." He says after a moment. "We'll want to get in there as fast as possible. We'll also want to avoid forming Devastator for as long as possible, he's a big target and slow and would attract a lot of attention."

"Whatever the plan is, we can't just continue to wait around here. The sooner we do this the better!" Bonecrusher says getting up from his seat.

Long Haul grunts as Bonecrusher bumps him while getting up, having gone into sleep more during all the long winded conversation. He isn't exactly sure what's going on, but he notices that they seem to be mobilizing. "Yeah! Finally we'll get to see some action, All this thinking was boring!" Long haul says gleeful at the though of doing something again.

Meanwhile, hanging from the ceiling, unnoticed by anyone is the small form of Ratbat, who has been recording the entire meeting. As Astrotrain and the Constructicons exits the ruins under Nebulan city, Ratbat takes off in the opposite direction towards Deceptitropolis.

Astrotrain transforms into his shuttle mode, his cargo bay door opening allowing the Constructicons to board just before taking off toward Cybertron. All of them unaware that their plans have already been compromised.

Ratbat enters the Central tower of Trypticon's base mode, entering the new throne room of Galvatron. Much like his previous one, it has been decorated by parts of those he has killed; most displayed like morbid trophies while other have been cobbled together by Scrapper into a sinister throne for him to sit in.

"Ratbat has returned, Lord Galvatron." Soundwave monotones as Ratbat transforms as he enter Soundwave's chest and begins to replay the meeting for his master. "He confirms your suspicions about a group of rebels in Nebulan City."

Galvatron's eyes glow brightly "I knew those traitors could never be trusted, I just didn't expect them to actually be stupid enough to plot something. Tell me what they're planning!"

"The Constructicons and Astrotrain believe that it is possible to build a new leader to challenge and dethrone you, my liege. But for them to have the resources, they have to travel to Cybertron." Soundwave replies.

"I and my Sweeps shall follow those traitors! We will Intercept and destroy them mercilessly before they even reach Cybertron. No one defies you, Lord Galvatron!" Scourge says stepping up quickly hearing the Constructicons' plans.

Galvatron eyes glow furiously, but then he shakes his head as an evil smirk crosses his lips. "No, Scourge. Let them try. They will build their false Megatron. They will come here and they will challenge me. And before everyone's optics I will destroy this copy, letting them see their hopes shatter before them. And then I will melt them down for slag. Not only will it be entertaining, but it will show that not even a Megatron can defeat me and those pitiful troops down there will finally accept reality that Galvatron is the only future they have!"

Cyclonus' optics flash as he looks to Galvatron. "I wouldn't underestimate the Constructions' skill. They have earned their reputation well. Even if this plan fails I do not see them being so easily defeated."

A plasma burst erupts from Galvatron's cannon, who just barely misses having his head taken off by the deadly blast. Galvatron quickly stands from his throne and talks over to Cyclonus, grabbing him by the neck. "FOOL! Nobody is stronger then me! Not Optimus Prime, Not Rodimus Prime, Not Zarak, and certainly not an inferior copy of my past life! Look around you, that's all the proof you need of what happens to those that even DARE to oppose my rule! I will crush the Constructicons just as I have all those that came before them! And if you question my me again, you'll be the next after them. Do you understand me Cyclonus?" Galvatron yells, his eyes glowing bright with rage as he drops Cyclonus.

Cyclonus takes a quick step back and nods "Y-Yes, Lord Galvatron..."

"Good. Now, All of you, start preparations for our guest when they arrive. I want to give them a WARM welcome." He says as he cackles and returns to his throne. His three officers bowing and exiting the room to prepare for when the Constructicons return.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Glowing in space like a magnificent jewel, is the planet Cybertron; home planet to the Transformer. With the defeat of the Decepticons during the battle of Nebulos, the Autobots were able to restore Cybertron to its former beauty. It now stands as a beacon of hope and prosperity to all other planets in the UDC of what can be one with a little hard work.

Inside Astrotrain, the Constructicons can't help but look on in amazement at seeing their home world once more as they approach. "With luck, one day Charr will look that magnificent, and the universe will see that even we Decepticons are capable of such great feats!" Scrapper muses mostly to himself.

"You guys better hold on tight, with our approach to Cybertron I am predicting that we will be experiencing turbulence on this flight." Astrotrain says over his interior speakers.

"I thought you said they wouldn't notice a smaller vessel!" Bonecrusher yells.

"I never said that! I said that a smaller target has better chance of getting past their defenses. They will notice us, and they will open fire. So unless you guys don't want to be thrown around, you best strap yourselves in and hold on tight, like I suggested." Astrotrain retorts. Not wanting to argue with someone that can leave them floating in the middle of nowhere, the Constructicons brace themselves, as Astrotrain increases to his maximum speed wanting to get through the grid as fast as he can.

Getting closer to Cybertron, hundreds of satellites can be seen, with the approach of Astrotrain, several of them turn there focus on him, using camera to get a good look at incoming vessel, and transmit it to the large orbital space station above Cybertron's north pole.

Inside the space station, there are several different different races that can be seen to keep the defense grid running. Most notable among the races are the Autobots, the green skinned humanoids known as the Nebulans, and Humans. Among the Autobots, one easily stands above the rest, literally. The powerful and cool headed City Commander Ultra Magnus. While most races wear white uniforms with colored stripes denoting position, The Autobots that have joined the UDC wear the sigil of the space federation on their bodies. For Ultra Magnus; His is on his right shoulder replacing on of his Autobot Symbols, as well as repainted most of his body white to match the UDC officers he works with.

A small alarm goes off, alerting a near by Nebulan of an incoming vessel. He looks up to the large blue and white Autobot. "Commander, we are picking up an unidentified ship, It appears to be an outdated Terran Shuttle."

Ultra Magnus' blue optic brighten. "Outdated Terran Shuttle?" He says softly "Been awhile since I've seen one of those... Best to put it on screen, Napalm."

The Nebulan nods softly "Yes, Commander." and switches the camera's view to the main screen in front of Ultra Magnus, showing Astrotrain rocketing towards Cybertron at great speeds. Ultra Magnus' optics brighten as he realizes just who the Shuttle really is.

"That's no Shuttle, that's Astrotrain!" He says loudly, the other UDC members suddenly looking up in shock. "It's been ages since we've even seen a Decepticon, what would they want now?" Napalm asks curiously.

"The same thing they always want... Destruction. Arm all turrets, I don't want him getting through. There's no telling how many Decepticons he's carrying inside of him. I don't want to take any chances with this. Even a small party could cause havoc that would require years to clean up."

"Right away sir!" Napalm responds.

The turrets that have locked on to Astrotrain power up and open fire, releasing powerful laser blasts as the small shuttle craft. "Slaggit, They've noticed us already... I was hopping that we'd be able to get much closer before they seen us." Astrotrain says as he starts to dodge the volleys of laser fire as best as he can. Luckily for him, he's right about the turrets having a harder time with small singular targets. Only a few hitting him every now and then.

"Sir, the grid doesn't seem to be made for small targets. Astrotrain's having little trouble avoiding the blasts. What do you suggest we do?" Napalm asks

Ultra Magnus' optics dim as he rubs his chin while thinking. "Best to alert the base on Cybertron, We'll need ground troops on standby just in case they do get through. Also employ the Aerialbots, they should be able to keep Astrotrain and his occupants busy while the guys in engineering fine tune the lasers to try and get a better lock on them."

"Alright sir." Napalm responds.

Outside the space station, a small hanger opens up as the five Autobot jets launch out into space, each of them sporting a UDC sigil on one of their wings. Quickly the aerial aces home in on Astrotrain and open fire of him. Its times like this that Astrotrain resents being such a slow and clunky shuttle, not having anywhere near the maneuverability of a jet. With the Aerialbots now in the fray, he is quickly taking a beating unable to avoid the jet's fire.

"I don't think I can take more of this kind of punishment, I'm out manned and out gunned as long as I'm stuck in my shuttle mode. We're going to have to come up with something quick if we want to reach the surface in one piece!" Astrotrain says over his speakers to the Constructicons.

"Quit whining... We're not that maneuverable either out there, especially in this war zone. But if you open your cargo bay door, I think we might be able to cover you from inside. You just stay focused on getting us planetside." Scrapper says unbuckling himself and getting up, taking his gun from subspace. "Come on guys, we've got some wings to clip."

Astrotrain's rear opens as he continues to try and doges the lasers and Aerialbots. As soon as the door has opened all the way, the Constructicons open fire targeting both Aerialbots and turrets. They manage to take out several turrets, which cause them to go up in spectacular explosion, resulting the Aerialbots having to dodge the fireballs as they continue to try and bring down the small group of Decepticons.

Slingshot, always the daring one, gets up close to Astrotrain, deciding to see just how many are on board. "Yo, Magnus, come in. This is Slingshot. Do yo read me? Astrotrain opens his cargo bay doors and I have clear view in side. The good news is there's only six of them in side. The bad news is they're all green..."

"Just the Constructicons and Astrotrain? Strange... None of Galvatron' men are with them... What could they be up to?" Ultra Magnus muses the last bit to himself before shaking his head. "Regardless what they are up to, Devastator means big trouble."

Slingshot laughs as he expertly dodge the laser fire of the Constructicons "Heh, I'm not worried about big green and ugly. We got Superior up here and Computron down below. They won't stand a chance!"

"Slingshot, this is no time to get cocky. Just bring them down." Silverbolt commands, knowing that attitude often gets them into trouble. Which is no different this time, as before Slingshot can answer a shot for one of the Constructicons clips his right wing, sending Slingshot spiraling off towards a nearby turret which explodes in a giant fireball.

"Hehehe, thats one less annoyance!" Long Haul gloats taking pride in the fireball that reflects in his visor.

"SLINGSHOT!" Air Raid cries in shock, seeing his best friend in the midst of such an explosion. Without waiting for the other, Air Raid immediately breaks off pursuit and flies towards to wreckage. Dodging what he can of laser fire and debris, he ignores what damage he does take, focused only on saving Slingshot he quickly reconfigures himself into his robot mode and searches the area, until he finds the badly damaged vehicle mode of Slingshot. "C-can you hear me buddy? Say something, anything if you can!" Air Raid pleads, only to be meet with silence form his offline friend.

Air Raid's optics glow brightly as he fills with anger. "Slaggit! The rest of you guys make sure those Decepticreeps don't get away with this. I'm taking Slingshot back to base for medical treatment." He says as he grabs on to Slingshot and flies back to the Orbital Command Center.

"Were almost through! Just hold them off a little..." But before Astrotrain can finish a similar style Terran shuttle sideswipes Astrotrain, causing the Decepticon shuttle to spin off the side some. The white shuttle transforms, taking on the strange saurian-like form of Sky Lynx. Like with the Aerialbots he also sports the Symbol of the UDC on his wings.

"Great... As if we didn't have enough to deal with, Captain Ego is now here..." Skydive says resentfully seeing the large egotistical Autobot.

Sky Lynx looks over to the three Remaining Aerialbots, and huffs at the nickname. "You lot are just upset that you can't handle a simple threat without my magnificence to back you up. You've already lost one of your group, it was just by luck that I happened to be in the area and decided to go out of my way and grace your with my presence and help the lot of you. You should be praising me for saving your afts. But if you gonna act like that, just run along, and I will show you how to handle such a pitiful threat like this." He gloats as he rushes toward the stunned Decepticon shuttle and slashes at him with one of his massive catlike paws, sending Astrotrain flipping out of control while jarring the Constructicons inside and throwing them out into the void of space.

"Alright, I'm getting tired of this windbag. I'm going to have to alter the plan if we ever want to see planetside!" Scrapper yells and looks to Sky lynx "You want to pull out the big guns! Well we're gonna show you the REALLY big guns. Constructicons unite and DEVESTATE this loud mouth!"

The Constructions fly together, pairing off as the Transform. Scrapper and Mixmaster first switching to vehicle mode and then into Devastator's legs. Long Haul and Hook going next, transforming and combining into Devastator's torso before linking up with the legs. Finally Scavenger and Bonecrusher link up forming the arms as Devastator's head lifts up from somewhere inside the torso. "Lets see how big mouth likes being smashed around!" Devastator roars and clasps his fists together bringing them down on top of Sky Lynx causing him to hurtle down into the planet below like a comet.

Thanks to Devastator's size the turrets have a better target to lock on to, and begin to pumble him with volley after volley, making the massive Decepticon even angrier, he pulls his rifle from Subspace and begins blasting a path towards Cybertron, grabbing Astrotrain with his free hand. The Aerialbots barely able to miss the giant laser blast, as they turn back and head for base, without Air Raid and Slingshot they stand no chance against Devastator. With his path clear Devastator thrusts himself towards Cybertron

Ultra Magnus watches the screen as Devastator makes his decent, his optics bright in shock. "I-I've never seen Devastator be so... so focused like that!" He says in disbelief "The Constructicons are NEVER this united. Whatever they have in mind, it can't be good for us if it can make them work that well together."

Napalm looks to Ultra Magnus, being used to only a time of piece the Nebulan seems lot in the face of such a direct assault "What are your orders, Commander? Something has to be done to stop him..."

Ultra Magnus nods as he walks to a strange cylindrical device in the back of the room, grabbing his gun before entering the tube. "Inform Prime on the situation, I don't really want to get him involved. He's been enjoying the peace far too much, but it could get bad seeing how focused they are. Then contact any Autobot UDC agent you can, they appear to be heading towards..." Magnus stops and looks at a radar screen to check Devastator's destination. "This day is just full of surprises. They're heading towards Crystal city. I'm going down there to handle this personally. When you get a hold of Prime, tell him that I'll contact him for reinforcements if this gets out of my hands."

Napalm nods and turns to his console. "Roger, sir!" He says as he starts to locate any and all UDC agents in the area. While the tube closes around the large Autobot who disappears in a flash of light as he teleports to the surface.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

On the planet below the large form of Devastator slams down on the surface of Cybertron creating a wide crater as he looks around, setting Astrotrain down before he divides back into his separate components, while Astrotrain transforms to Robot mode. "We don't have long before the calvary is on our tails. We'll have to stick together no matter what happens. I heard the cocky jet mention Computron... Then there is the possibility that that jerk Omega Supreme is in the vicinity of Crystal City, so we will probably need Devastator again to fight our way through their ranks." Scrapper says as he looks to the group, Astrotrain looking more then a little banged up.

"Its best if we try to get there as fast as we can, we really don't have the energy to fight off every Autobot we come across." Hook says and Scrapper nods in agreement. "Right, so lets top wasting time here talking." Scrapper replies and Transforms to his vehicle and starts off toward Crystal City. The others follow suit with Astrotrain taking his shuttle form again and takes to the skies knowing he'll be more use in the air so he can keep an eye and alert the others to Autobots in the area.

----

Meanwhile, In a large building, UDC Central Command for Cybertron, A beam of light hits what looks like a satellite dish. Inside, Ultra Magnus appears inside a similar cylindrical tube that he left in. The tube opens and the large Autobot walks out into a mostly deserted room used for Teleportation. The only other occupant in the room is a young boy, about 14 or 15 that runs up to excitedly greet the Autobot Commander. He appears to be human for the most part, but has a pale green tint to his skin, and vibrant green hair, suggesting he may be part Nebulan. He wears a black and red jumpsuit with gear-like designs on it, defiantly not standard fair for a UDC officer. Just barely seeming to hang on to his face is a pair wire frame round glasses. "Magnus! Your back!" he exclaims jubilantly.

Ultra Magnus smiles looking down to the boy, and gently pats his head as he kneels before him so the boy doesn't have to stain his neck to look him in the face. "Greetings, Gizmo. I haven't been away that long have I?" He says with a soft chuckle, sometimes losing track of time while up in the orbital command center.

Gizmo shakes his head a bit and runs a hand through the emerald locks. "Not really, it just gets so dull planet side now a days. But If your here again so soon, that must mean some thing's up!" He say trying to sound to excited.

Ultra Magnus shaking his head with a soft smile, the boy's youthful exuberance and positivity always helps to lighten the mood a bit He can't help but chuckle softly "There are days you really remind me of your Grandfather, Daniel..." His optics flash for a moment and grows stern again. "Anyways, we got a real problem. the Constructicons and Astrotrain have broken through our orbital defenses. They are heading towards Crystal City."

Gizmo smiles brightly and can't help but jump for joy as he exclaims "COOL!" before he blinks and tones it down trying to be as serious as he can, while his thoughts fill of using his Gadgets to show the Decepticons what for. "I mean... this is serious... we need to gather our forces and stop them..." He says trying to contain is excitement at the idea of seeing some action.

Ultra Magnus chuckles, watching the boy trying to remain professional. "Seeing as I doubt I can stop you... because I know you'd just go behind my back and do it anyway, go suit up." He says, at least this way he feels can keep an eye on him. "I know you've been working on your own Transtector. Though if it looks to be getting too dangerous your going to have to pull out, do you understand me? Last thing I need is your mom getting on to me for letting you get hurt... again..." He ways his optics dim a bit as he winces at the last time Gizmo snuck off and got hurt while he was supposed to be under his supervision. Terran females always made his audio receptor hurt when they get pissy.

"Yes Sir! I won't let you down.. this time..." He says happily as he rushes out of the room towards his lab.

"I just hope you don't end up like your dad..." Magnus says regretfully as he shakes his head. He flips up a panel on his arm to reveal a screen. "Now lets see who is closest to here..."

----

Outside of Central Command, Ultra Magnus stands before a small group of Autobots: Goldbug, Rodimus Major, Warpath, The Technobots, and Gizmo Standing on the roof of an small old style Semi truck colored in Red, Black, and Gold. "You've all been briefed on the situation. The Constructicons and Astrotrain are heading toward Crystal City. They've neutralized the Aerialbots and Sky Lynx already. We're lucky were closer to Crystal city then they are so it won't take us long to get there, Omega Supreme is already in place around the City, so even if they do get there before us or get through us, They've got a nice welcoming party to slow them down."

In the shadows a figure goes unnoticed as he listens in on Ultra Magnus' briefing "The Constructicons? Returning to Crystal city? This is my chance at last!" He says with a gleeful laugh and transforms into crane-like vehicle and drives on in a hurry toward Crystal City.

"So why is the kid coming along?" Rodimus asks as he looks over to Gizmo.

"You should know better then anyone Hot Rod, that youths will end up doing what they want regardless what they're elders tell them. If I had restricted him he would have snuck out anyway to try and prove himself a hero like his father. This way, He comes with us, we can look out for him, and he doesn't get his aft handed to him by confronting Devastator alone..." Ultra Magnus replies.

Rodimus shudders a bit at being called Hot Rod, reminding him of his days when he was young and stupid. "I wish people would stop calling me that. I haven't used that name in decades now. Its Rodimus, Rodimus Major if you want to be formal." He says.

Goldbug grins behind his faceplate. "Whatever you say, Hot Rod." He teases before ducking a weak punch from the maroon Autobot. "Your not one to talk, Bumbles, seeing as You've also changed your name in recent years." Rodimus retorts.

"Would you BAM knock it off KAPOW we need to focus on the BLAMMO task at hand!" Warpath interjects.

"Warpath is right, both of you knock it off. Lets get rolling if were going to stop them, and before anyone else starts arguing" Ultra Magnus says and transforms, the others following his lead, while Gizmo slides through an open window in his transtector and drives behind them.

----

Crystal City, one of the most stunning and advanced cities on all of Cybertron. The domed city home to many of Cybertron's greatest minds both past and present. Currently it looks like is is surrounded by a military outpost, a large track surround the city in which a train-like tank constantly patrols on, keep an eye out and making sure the city remains safe, even in this time of peace.

This tank contain the consciousness of Omega Supreme one of the last remaining Sentential robots that were constructed by the Quintisons to help quell rebellions for their slaves. Omega Supreme was one of the few that survived the uprising as was rebuilt and reprogrammed into an Autobot, complete with free will. Crystal City has always been a special place for him, a place he would die for and nearly has when the majority of the Constructicons went rogue, leaving him emotionally crippled due to the damage he suffered fighting his former friends.

His hatred of the Constructicon's betrayal has lead him to chase them all over the universe, and now it has lead him back to here. Having heard that the Constructicons are heading towards here, he has set himself up as the last line of defense. Hearing the sound of an engine approach, he quickly made his way over to it, seeing the form of a crane truck drive at full speed towards the city, he powers up his turret ready to fire on the form he believes is Hook... until a light shines on him. This crane truck is larger and bulkier, mostly purple with lime green highlights. Omega Supreme quickly powers down.

"I know your eager, but you should be more cautious old friend." The crane truck says with a slight laugh as he drives over the tracks. "I'd like to remain in once piece" he jokes.

"Statement: I am sorry Hightower. Tensions are just high right now." Omega Supreme's voice booms. As he looks to one of the last remaining Constructicons that haven't defected to the Decepticons, along with his brother Hauler. Since the Robo-Smasher incident, he and the last two Constructicons have had a strained relationship, Omega believing that its only a matter of time before they join the rest, but has tried to remain on good terms with the brothers.

Unfortunately for Omega Supreme, he was right when it comes to Hightower. He always envied the power that his comrades had gained thanks to Megatron. He should have had the power of Devastator as well, He helped build Megatron just like the others did. His brother Hauler didn't seem to care, even changing his colors not long after the incident seeing that those colors were more associated with the Decepticons. Hauler was a traitor in his eyes, and for million of years is hatred of his brother and his comrades slowly consumed him. Now, now he would have his chance to prove himself. He would show his comrades that he should have been part of their team. He would help them complete their mission regardless what it was, and they would be indebted to him. But first, there was a relic standing in their way that had to be taken care of...

Hightower drove over to the main structure of Omega Supreme, the part that former a miniature launchpad for his rocket half. He transformed into his robot mode and walked closer. Like several other Autobots he wore a UDC logo. "HQ sent me to do a quick checkup. Rumor is that Devastator is very focused on his goals. Your going to have to be in top condition if your to stand a chance against our former friends..." He says with a false smile, making hi way to a command console inside the structure and begin his work, carefully sabotaging the massive robot. He couldn't let him know he was disabling him. He places a small box inside Omega Supreme. "This is a special device I've been working on. I call it the Overdriver. This is still an early model so it has to be manually activated, but when it is it will triple your abilities for a short time." He says, not explaining that it will also overload and fry most the circuits in his body as an unfortunate side effect, but that was just something the big lug would have to discover on his own...

----

"I don't like this... its too quite, too easy... we should have at least came across a few groups of Autobots..." Bonecrusher says

"Maybe we got lucky..." Long Haul replies.

"No, there planning something. Astrotrain, do you see anything on the horizon?" Scrapper asks

"Not yet, its eerily clear... no wait... I see something. A barricade just starting to show on the horizon..." Astrotrain reports "There only seems to be ten of them..."

"Only ten? Bring them on!" Log haul says and revs his engine and plows towards the barricade at top speed..

"No! You idiot! Its a trap!" Scrappers yells over this linked speakers, but before Long Haul can stop a powerful blast is heard, followed by an explosion that launches Long Hal into the air.

Warpath laughs as he sees the Decepticon's unintentional flight. "Looks like I Kapow still have it!" he proclaims loudly and gives a thumbs up to this teammates.

Long Haul transforms in midair and pulls out his blaster firing several shots down at the maroon tank as he lands "I won't be beaten so easily!"

"So much for a united front..." Scrapper sighs. "Decepticons, transform and conquer!" He commands as he transforms and opens fire on the blockade, the others quickly following suit.

The dark skies of Cybertron are lit up with the crimson and violet laser fire that is traded between the two factions. "Oh yes, this so much fun, just like old times!" Bonecrusher says.

"This is no time for nostalgia, Bonecrusher. We need to get past that barricade!" Scrapper replies.

Bonecrusher laughs "Leave that to me, Boss bot, remember Demolition is my specialty!" He laughs evilly and transforms into his bulldozer mode and rams full speed at the barrier blocking the way.

"No way am Zing! I gonna let you past this Blammo!barricade!" Warpath yells and fires another shot from his trusty chest cannon, which hits Bonecrusher dead on.

"Keep up the good work, Warpath, with your artillery they won't be getting past this barricade!" Ultra Magnus commands

Scrapper turn and looks to Mixmaster. "We need something powerfully curosive to melt that barrier." He then turns and looks to Long Haul and Astrotrain. "Long Haul, your probably the quickest of us on the ground, I want to to distract the loud mouth. Scavenger, so with him and provide support. Astrotrain, Your train mode would be the best to use to ram through that barricade once its weakened. Hook, you retrieve Bonecrusher, make sure he's still in fighting condition. Were in place to have causalities or gimped warriors. I'll provide back up fire for you." He says quickly issuing out orders.

The group all agree to the orders; Mixmaster, Hook, and Long Haul all transform into their vehicle, Scavenger climbs into Long Haul's dump bed and crouches down. The pair of them drive straight towards Warpath. "Better hold on tight, those rounds of his hurt!" Long Haul grumbles as he begins to zig and zag each time he sees Warpath's chest recoil, hoping to dodge each blast, the battlefield being lit up by the multiple explosions.

In the chaos, Hook drives towards Bonecrusher and wraps his cable around the warrior and begins dragging him back to a safer point, transforming to his robot mode and begins to look over his comrade. "Your a lucky one, Bonecrusher...our shovel took the brunt of the blast. You'll be fine for the moment. Once we reach Crystal City and can can do repairs on you. If they were more serious, Astrotrain would have to act as an ambulance."

On the other side of the Barrier Ultra Magnus watches. "I don't like this... They're up to something... Using the expulsions of Warpath's rounds to cloud our sight. They are probably preparing an attack on the barricade... Technobots, link up into Computron, his size might give us a good view of what they are trying, and he's intelligence might find away to counter it."

"I'd rather just go in with guns blazing and reduce them to molten slag." Scattershot says.

Ultra Magnus shakes his head softly "You are every bit, your Father's son..." He mumbles softly wishing the group of brothers that Grimlock built had inherited more of his temporary intelligence rather then it just being available to the combined form.

"Grimlock has the right idea when it comes to Decepticons, smash them all and let our creators sort them out. The rest of you tin-plated bucket heads waste too much time on thinking, If it weren't for Unicron and Galvatron's, I don't see how you guys would have won. But your the one in charge of this mission. Technobots, link up!" Scattershot calls out and the band of bother transform and merge into behemoth of intellect, Computron.

"Computron, online." The gestalt says as his eyes flash blue. "Surveying area, targets located, Analyzing..." He says, as his vision zooms in on the Decepticons, watching them for several seconds. "Decepticons planning to weaken barrier with Acid, and then have Astrotrain ram into it, while Warpath is distracted. Computing solution.

"Its that nerd of there, Computron!" Bonecrusher points out.

Scrapper's optics dim as he sees this. "I'm starting to get annoyed here...Given enough time he'll counter any plan I come up with."

"Then lets not give him the time!" Bonecrusher says, as he gets to his feet.

"Exactly, Enough with these minimalistic tactics. Were just going to form Devastator and smash everything that get in our way until we get to crystal city." Scrapper replies "Constructicons unite!" calling the group together and one again form into the hulking Devastator, his eyes glowing furiously. "Its time to smash the large nerd!" He yells and tackles Computron.

The towering super robots both fall back as Devastator tackles Computron, who is slow to react to the sudden action of the rampaging brute. On the ground below the handful of Autobots watch in shock as Devastator begins to pumble there smartest warrior.

Gizmo grins softly "I think ts time to show them what Armorhide can do!" He thinks to himself. The squat semi truck transformer rushes closer and tosses down his rife. "Hey! Big, green, and Ugly! I got something for you, special delivery!" he yells out, as the grill on hi chest flips up revealing a rack of eight missiles which launch all at once, there combined force is enough to knock Devastator off of Computron. "Come on, get up! Show him what your really capable of Computron!" He calls out cheering on his large ally.

Computron groans softly as he slowly tries getting to his feet, though Devastator is quicker to recover, the green monster roaring out and slams his fist down at the smaller Armorhide. "GIZMO!" Ultra Magnus calls out and rushes toward the smaller mech and tackles him out of the way, only just avoiding Devastator's fist himself. Computron grabs Devastator's arm. "I will not allow harm to come to my fellow Autobots." He states and lifts Devastator up and slams him to the ground, making it feel as the whole planet is shaking.

"Nerd should just shut up and let me smash him!" Devastator growls, as his right hand with tracts inside of his for arm, a drill emerging to replace it, it starts up with a sinister whirl as Devastator punches him with his new weapon, Computron yelling out in pain as the drill rips through his torso, and emerges from the other side before stopping and switching back with his hand. Devastator slams his left forearm against Computron forcing him off his arm. "That shut nerd up." Devastator laughs. He scans the other Autobots before shaking his head. "Will let others live, for now." He says and turns away from them and takes off towards Crystal city.

"Man, I'm glad I'm not an Autobot right now..." Astrotrain says in awe as he switches to his shuttle mode once more "Hey! Wait for me!" He says and blasts off as he sees Devastator leaving him behind.

Ultra Magnus is at a loss for words as the assault seems over before he can even get up, seeing the sparks fly up from Computron's gaping wound... Taking several moments before he can even give any orders. Armorhide's three finger hand gently reaches out to Ultra Magnus' shoulder is what snaps him out of his silence. He slowly shakes his head, with a slight gulp of fluids. "Goldbug..." He says softly still trying to compose himself. "I need you to follow Them as stealthily as possible, Rodimus back him up... Gizmo, I'm gonna need your help getting Computron to medical facilities. Warpath, you radio a head and have them prepare for us and warn Omega Supreme that Devastator isn't playing around."

"You have to be kidding!" Goldbug states. "There is no way I could handle myself if Devastator noticed me he'd... he'd..."

"Squash you like a Bug?" Rodimus asks, for some reason not being able to help the slight joke.

"Yeah... hey! This is no times for jokes Rodimus!" Goldbug objects.

"I know what he'd do, But your both quick and resourceful. We need to keep an eye on them. Once Computron is taken care of, I will meet up with you guys and we can plan our next move from there." Ultra Magnus states.

"What about me, I still want to help!" Armorhide says.

"You are, your helping me try to save Computron life. After that I want you to stray back at base. This is too dangerous for you, I really don't want to send Goldbug or Rodimus after him either. But we don't got much choice. Now its time to quick blabbing and get on with our tasks. Time is of the essence!" Ultra Magnus commands.

"Yes Sir!" The other reply in unison. Gold Bug and Rodimus transform to their car modes and take off after Devastator, while Ultra Magnus and Armorhide transform and hook cables up to Computron with Warpath's help before he radios base.

"I can't imagine things getting any worse..."Ultra Magnus says to himself as he begins towing Computron back to UDC Central Command.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Inside UDC Central's medical wing, a rather short green and white transformer walks the halls, holding flat semi-transparent board in his singular hand, looking over several readouts for a recently admitted patient. "They're lucky..." He mumbles to himself in British accent. A door opens for him as he approaches and enters a room, where we see the four Aerialbots standing around a table, on which lays Slingshot in robot mode, who has definitely seen better days, as he is hooked up to several large machines.

The Autobot doctor sets his charts on a nearby desk and walks over to the group. "You're going to have to give me some room here, guys." He says and walks over to Slingshot, and then up to them, his visor-like optics glowing faintly.

"So how is he, Lifeline?" Air Raid asks eagerly.

"Your lucky you got him here so soon. I don't think he would have survived too long after the damage he took. He'll live, but just barely. It might be a few days before he even recovers consciousness. And even when he does, it will be another week at best before we can release him considering the extent of his damages. It took several tries just to jump start his transformation cog..."

"It doesn't seem fair that Captain Ego got released so soon,. With Devastator planet side, Superion is need more then he is!" Skydive says, slamming his fist down upon the table.

Lifeline glares at Skydive and walks over to him, poking him harshly with the multi-tool attachment that serves as his left hand. "That is PRECISELY the reason I'm keeping Slingshot here till he is at one hundred percent. If one of your team is injured, then so is Superion. Unlike Sky Lynx who's two components can work just as well individually as they can combined. " He says angrily at Skydive.

Suddenly a pale green and white fembot rushes in. "Lifeline! We have a major emergency!"

Lifeline looks away from the Aerialbots and to his nurse. "What is it this time, Refit?" He asks snapping just a slight bit, still a bit upset with Skydive's attitude. Today has not been a good day to be a medic.

Refit humphs and crosses her arms. "Thats no way to speak to your assistant." She says with a slight scowl. "Anyways, Ultra Magnus just arrived towing Computron's body. It seems that Devastator bored a large hole right through him."

Lifeline's optics brighten at hearing this "Oh slag..." He says and rushes out the door past his nurse. Really wasn't a good day to be a medic... First Slingshot, then Sky Lynx, now Computron... He didn't see this day getting any better while Devastator was on a rampage. Rushing through the front doors of the clinic he halts in his tracks seeing the sparking body of Computron.

Gizmo looks from from Lifeline "You can save his life, right? They can't die like this!" He says in his youthful ignorance.

Lifeline looks down to the boy. "I'm not sure... I'm not used to this kinda damage... I came online during a time of peace... I don't have much experience beyond checkups and minor repairs. I really wish my mentor First Aid was here, he'd be more fit to handle this but his unit got restationed on Earth so I'm rather short handed... Bring him in, my staff will see what we can do. But Devastator really needs to be stopped before it gets any worse, last thing we need is for someone to go offline."

Ultra Magnus nods softly "We are doing our best, I have a special team assigned to monitor his movements. But rest assure Lifeline, I won't allow anyone to die on my watch." Ultra Magnus says confidently as he places his hand on Lifeline's shoulder He turns to look to Gizmo. "I think you should stay here, You seen what Devastator is capable of. I can't have yourself risking yourself against him. Besides, I think you'd be more useful to Lifeline here. If you can scratch build your own transtector, you should be able to do repair work." He says with a slight grin to the boy.

Gizmo, as Armorhide, looks up to Ultra Magnus seeming a bit disappointed that he's being benched so soon, though he grins as his optics light up at Ultra Magnus' complement, suddenly seeing this as a bit of a challenge, the chance to work on and repair a Fusilateral quintrocombiner, probably the most complex creations the Transformers had, was just to great to pass down. "You can count on me, Magnus!"

Ultra Magnus smiles and nods "I need to get back to the front lines before we suffer anymore casualties." He says as he transformers and drives off, hoping that Rodimus and Goldbug haven't been smashed to pieces yet.

----

Devastator continues to rush forward at a breakneck pace towards Crystal City, his mind focused completely on his goal, and anything that gets in his way only gets flattened. Luckily most Autobots have been advised to keep their distance thanks to the efforts of Rodimus and Goldbug who constantly send out warnings to any in the area as they continue to follow the hulking beast.

"There has to be something more we can do..." Rodimus complains "We can't just let him reach his goal."

"And what do you propose? Attack him head on? You seen what he did to Computron. We wouldn't even registered as speed bump. We have to be smart about this. If he was the dumb brute we're used to, this wouldn't be a problem.."

"I just wish Firebolt was still around. We'd at least be able to distract him, while you get to Crystal City." Rodimus replies.

"Even that is too risky. He'd noticed one of you two and you'd be done for."

"Screw this." Rodimus says frustratedly, and revs his engine and drives off towards Devastator at full speed."

"What the slag are you doing?"Goldbug asks as he speeds up as fast as he can to keep up with Hot Rod.

"Playing it safe won't get us anywhere. I know better then most that just spinning your wheels and worrying about what could be and what should won't win you any battles. I decided long ago that I wasn't going to worry about that kind of stuff any more. I'd rather die heroically then let a monster like that do what he wants. You do what you have to and I'll do what I have to."

"But..."

"No buts. That is an order!" He says strongly. "I'm stronger and faster then you are anyways. I'll hold out better then you could. Your better at covert stuff anyway, so go and be covert!" Rodimus says and pulls away from the little golden colored Voltswagon not allowing Goldbug a chance to get in another word.

"Dammit Hot Rod..." Goldbug mutters to himself. "You better not get yourself killed..."

------

"Crystal City is just a few clicks away, we're almost there!" Astrotrain reports gleefully, before crying out in pain. "Arguh!" His right wing going up in flames. "I'm losing control, I'm going to crash!" He says as he spirals out of control and smashes into the cold hard metal ground.

Rodimus transforms back to his car mode and speeds away into a near by alleyway right before Devastator spots him. "That takes care of his eye in the sky; Now just for the big lug himself... Be much easier if I had some backup..."Right at the moment Devastator roars out as a large blast strikes him, Rodimus peaks out from the alley way and his optics go bright. "Omega Supreme!"

"The time has come to settle this, Devastator." The large gray behemoth says, as he glares at his most hated of foes, firing another blast from his conical arm. Devastator staggers back in pain as he charges. "Omega Supreme!" He roars and slams his fist right into the face of Omega, cracking the screen some. Rodimus rushes out and fires with his twin guns, barely a bug bite for the large monster, but enough to allow Omega to regain some composure and grabs Devastator with his large claw and tosses him into a near by building the collapses under his weight.

"I will not let you harm Crystal City!" Omega says displaying two of the few emotions he still has left, hate and anger. Devastator back hands Omega Supreme as he stands up and begins to clobber the Autobot with all his might. Down below Rodimus barely dodges laser fire from a slightly recovered Astrotrain, his right wing sparking heavily. "Think your so smart huh? Hit and run? All you Autobots are cowards." He says and fires again, Rodimus darting into an alleyway. "Run you miserable coward! Let me show you what real fear is!" Astrotrain growls and stalks after his prey.

"I'm no coward, Astrotrain. I'm just getting you away from your large friend." He says with a grin and fires at an old emergency escape on a building causing it to collapse and smash into Astrotrain. He sakes ht off as his eyes glow brightly and fires a heavy blast from his rifle right as Rodimus turns away to check on Omega Supreme, the maroon robot falling the the ground as Astrotrain gets back on his feet. "Say hello to your creator for me, Autobot." Astrotrain says with an evil grin and fires again on the fallen warrior, making him cry out in pain.

Omega grunts as he pushes Devastator off of him, his armor badly dented. "Activating Overdriver unit..." Omega says, the device inside of his sparking to life, his optics glow hotly as the power rushes to all his systems. "Now, I shall end this!" He says and fires on Devastator, He tries to dodge, the blast only connecting with his hand... which doesn't remain in one piece, the sheer force of the blast ripping it to sunders.

The pain only seems to send Devastator into a blind rage charging once more as his good hand transforms into drill mode. Omega once again grabs Devastator with his claw, crushing the green robot's waist and slams him powerfully into the ground. The impact making it feel like the whole planet is shaking around them. Omega bares down on Devastator, his gun arm pressed right into the face on his nemesis. "Exterminate!" He growls and powers up to a finishing blow... right as the Overdriver starts to malfunction, the power of the blast completely overwhelming the circuits in his arm, resulting in a large explosion that throw Omega backwards. When the Smoke clears, Omega's arm looks like it never as and his optics completely blank.

Devastator inst fully unscathed either, the explosion having damaged him further, his optics going dim and separates back into his component pieces. Scrapper gets to his feet shaking his head. "That was more damage then I was hoping for..." He says and then his optics brights. "But on the bright side, were just outside Crystal City. Pull it together, We will soon be to our old labs and be able to repair ourselves and bring about the next age of the Decepticon Empire.

------

"Welcome home, brothers." An old voice says as the small group enters the city. Hightower stepping into the light. "I hope that Brute didn't give you too much trouble, I did my best to disable him."

Hook stares at Hightower. "What are you doing here?" He asks and points his blaster at his former comrade.

"I'm here to help you."

"Help us? Why would an Autobot help us?"

"Not by choice. I've see what you have accomplished thanks to Megatron. The Autobots hold me back, so much procedures and red tape, and just putting up with that infernal Perceptor is enough to drive a bot mad. When I heard of your arrival I knew you'd head here. I sabotaged our old friend and evacuated the city, leaving it empty for you to get done what you need."

Scavenger smirks softly "Well, that does make things a lot easier."

"Alright then, Hightower. You can help us to revive Megatron. Now if only Road Hauler was here, it'd be like old times again..." Scrapper says and pulls out an Energon knife and quickly slashes through Hightower's Autobot and UDC logo. "You won't be needing those anymore. Now come, to the lab!" He says gleefully and rushes off to his old lab, followed by the other Constructicons and heavily damaged Astrotrain, doing his best to keep together till he can be repaired.

In the shadows, a pair of blue optics glow faintly. "This isn't good... I best keep an eye on them. Prime and Magnus will want to know all about this..." Goldbug says to himself nd follows discreetly as he remains in the shadows.

Through the night the Constructicons work, first repairing each other first before moving on to Astrotrain. They decide to test out some of their ideas on him first, reconstructing most of his body and improving him with the proposed upgrades. After all it was better to test them out first on a guinea pig then have Megatron malfunction. Hightower remains at the controls of Crystal City, turning it into a virtual fortress, even though The Autobots have enough trouble with the nearly offline forms of Omega Supreme and Rodimus. Ultra Magnus watches Crystal City in its state of lock down, as his crews work on getting Omega to the nearest repair station to try and keep his body from fully offlining before he can be repaired.

"I think its defiantly time to alert Prime of these events... Especially if what Goldbug heard was true. Megatron..." Ultra Magnus muses to himself with a soft sigh. "Galvatron might be more powerful, but he's easier to keep in check thanks to his madness. With Megatron, we wont be so lucky..."

The night continues on, Several teams of Autobots try to infiltrate the City in a last ditch effort, to stop the Constructicons, having little success as its defenses hold strong. Meanwhile inside, Goldbug watches silently, his optics dimmed to keep from being noticed, as the Constructicons put the finishing touches on the larger new body of Megatron. What humans would refer to as a shiver running through him at the sight of the tyrant.

'Keep it together, Goldie... Just keep watching and report back to Magnus...' He thinks to himself before Rodimus' speech replays in his mind. 'Playing it safe won't get us anywhere. I know better then most that just spinning your wheels and worrying about what could be and what should won't win you any battles. I decided long ago that I wasn't going to worry about that kind of stuff any more. I'd rather die heroically then let a monster like that do what he wants. ' He shuts off his optics as he nods to himself once. 'Your right Rodimus. Even if I fail, I have to stop this, regardless what happens to me. Or else I'll just feel guilty about letting loose a worse Monster then Devastator...' His optics flash back on and he grabs a nearby blaster that had be left during the evacuation of the city.

He gets up and rushes at the group firing on them. "I won't allow you to revive Megatron!" He yells out. Though his actions come a little late as Scrapper finishes up, and closes Megatron's chest. His bright red optics flashing to life as he roars out in frustration, all the memories that were stored in his back up flooding his processors. He looks to the charging Autobot, and his optics narrow. "It seems we have a bug on the wall." He says and raises his fusion cannon. "And like all bugs, is should be swatted." Without mercy he fires on Goldbug the blast of purples energy engulfing the form of the small Autobot who cries out in pain and falls to the floor, as the cruel laughter of Megatron rings through the halls.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Megatron lifts himself of the table, and looks around. He shakes his head a bit as he holds it with a hand as he steadies himself. "H-How long?" He asks

"How long?" Long Haul asks.

"Yes, How long have I been offline?" He asks sharply

"Ninety five years, I am afraid Lord Megatron." Scrapper speaks up walking close to him.

Megatron's eyes glow a bright red as he grabs Scrapper by the throat. "Ninety Five years? It took you NINETY FIVE YEARS to restore me to a proper body?" He asks and tosses the Constructicon across the room. "Incompetent fools!" He says before he regains his composure. "How much ground have we lost? Surely the without Optimus Prime we have crushed the Autobots easily. And What about that traitor Starscream? As soon as I see him again I will rip him apart piece by piece and throw HIM out of a cargo hold to float endlessly until he offlines." His processors racing as he attempts to fill the void in his memories.

Scrapper coughs and stands. "Please, Lord Megatron. I'll explain everything. But this isn't the best time for it. We are deep in Autobot Territory, they know we are here and we don't have the resources to counter a full on assault after ll it took to get here." He says rubbing his neck a bit.

Megatron sneers as he looks at Scrapper and the rest of those gathered here. He had been able to use smaller forces before to take on much larger ones, but here all but Astrotrain were scientists first and warriors second. "Fine, we shall withdraw to safer territory for the time being. But once I have my army back, I will take back all that I have lost since my death. Astrotrain, transform and get us out of here."

"Yes Lord Megatron!" He says and transforms into his new bullet train mode, opening his rear hatch and letting the others enter him. "All of you ready?" He asks as he speeds out of the room, jarring everyone even himself with his new speed. Within mere moments he thunders out of Crystal City. The Autobots that remain on watch turn towards him and start to fire as he transforms into his shuttle mode and takes off, his new armor easily withstanding the blasts. As Astrotrain leaves they rush into Crystal city and find the half melted body of Goldbug who is barely able to vocalize a plea for help when he sees them. Seeing him as a Priority the small group drops everything else and rush him to Lifeline's clinic.

------

"I'll try to explain everything since you were ejected from Astrotrain after the battle at Autobot City as it will be several hours before we reach Charr." He says as he walks over to Megatron.

"I still can't believe things have gotten so bad that we no longer even have have a slagging foothold on Cybertron. When I get a hold of those responsible I will rip them apart with my bare hands!" He says his red optics glowing brightly in his anger.

"Well I guess I'll start with probably the best news. Starscream is dead. You.. er... Your Replacement killed him in his first act as leader. Complete disintegrated him. Nothing but Ash remaining." Scrapper explains as a grin crosses Megatron's face clearly pleased by this news, his temper seeming to calm at the though of that traitor being turned to ash.

Scrapper purposefully leaves out the rumors of Starscream's ghost and resurrection, prefers to keep a good head on his shoulders... "As for losing our foothold on Cybertron, that was mostly the fault of a giant monstrous planet called Unicron.." Scrapper says before being interrupted by Megatron who's anger rises once more hearing that name.

"Unicron?" He says with a sneer. "He was the one the killed me. Promised me a new body and troops, but all I remember afterwards is pain and then darkness. And now you tell me that because of him we have lost our control on Cybertron?"

Scrapper nods nervously."Yes. Completely lost. He started by devouring the moons, and then preceded to attack Cybertron. With our currently leader off taking care of the main Autobot resistance it was Chaos on Cybertron. Those that were killed, fled Cybertron fearing for their lives thinking Cybertron would be destroyed by that seemingly unstoppable giant. Even now we're still not sure of who all died, and who might be drifting aimlessly out there. Your replacement and his personal troops though fought valiantly against the Autobots to prevent them from regaining Cybertron. Unfortunately, a new Prime took over their Ranks and knocked him senseless, before using the Matrix to cause Unicron to explode."

"Why didn't this replacement of mine try to regather the Decepticons, rather then letting them wander aimlessly?"

"He wasn't able to. He was thrown from Unicron, as the beast was exploding and landed in a lava pool on the planet of Thrull. It was almost a year before his second in command was able to locate him, and when they did the damage to him was irresrvable, The lave seeping through him during that time had driven him insane, and wouldn't relinquish his command. Though his insanity he caused us many losses, and only cared about himself. Many Decepticons were driven away by his madness, others killed, usually by him. It was after the Return of Optimus..."

Megatron's eyes flare, and Scrapper suddenly dives away from Megatron. "WHAT?" He yells getting to his feet. "Optimus Prime is alive? Get back here you simpering minicon!" yells as he grabs scrapper by the neck once again. The other Constructions bravely hiding from Megatron's wrath

"Y-Y-yeah... About two years later, some scientists found his body and planned to use it against the Autobots. But he ended up releasing these spores that amplified the worst traits in everyone, it was dubbed the Hate Plague. It turned everyone against each other. The whole universe was tearing itself apart. The Autobots needed a leader so they went to great lengths to return Optimus to life. He lead the survivors to recover the Matrix and destroy the Hate Plaque. Which has only made things worse, since your successor is no match for a mind such as Optimus' especially in his insanity."

Megatron drops Scrapper. "I've heard enough. The sooner we get to Charr, the sooner we can rise to our former glory once more. Don't spare any time Astrotrain, lets see what this new body of yours can really do!"

"Yes Lord Megatron!" Astrotrain says as he turns his rockets on max.

----

Back on Cybertron in Lifeline's clinic a new group of Autobots arrive upon the request of Ultra Magnus. A team that gets everyone in the clinic to drop what they are doing. Taking front in the group is the iconic big red robot, his face renowned across the universe for the lengths he will go to for peace and freedom. Optimus Prime. Following behind him, is Perceptor the head Scientist for the UDC. And to Perceptor's right, is Blaster head of Cybertron's communication network

Ultra Magnus exits from the hall way leading to the back room when word that Optimus had arrived. "Sir!" He says with a soft salute, ever the solider. "I am glad that you were able to make it here so soon."

"Ease up, Ultra Magnus. There is no need to be so formal." He says as Ultra Magnus salutes him, having never be fond of such formalities that come with being such a high ranked officer within both the Autobot and UDC command structure. "I've already read your report, and this is indeed a dark day for us. So many wounded, and Goldbug's mention of Megatron being brought back online. We will need to fortify Cybertron, Nebulos, and Earth as they will be large targets for the Decepticons in case this is true and he gets them in shape again. Blaster, send a message to Cosmos. I want him to monitor Charr to the best of his ability, without being noticed and to leave at the first sign of trouble. Until we have more information, any other measures would just be guesses to what they may do."

Blaster smiles and nods "Right away Prime!" He says happily and transforms into his boom box form, landing on the reception desk, as a cable snakes from the back where the battery compartment would be if he was a regular Terran boom box, and plugs into the clinic's computers to up the range of his transmission. "Yo, Cosmos! Do you hear me? I got urgent orders from ol' big red himself! He wants you to be our eye in the shy over Charr. Rumors are that some serious slag may end up going down over there, and we want to know everything that happens, without risking yourself."

"I gotcha, Blaster. I'm making my way there now. I thought I seen Astrotrain in an awfully big hurry a few minutes ago. Tell Prime, he can count on me!" Cosmos reply says as it comes in over Blaster's speakers.

"I should probably get to work." Perceptor says as Blaster returns to his robot mode. "From the sounds of the report, my research should help immensely in the repair and reinvigoration of our fallen comrades."

"Go on back, Gizmo and Lifeline are awaiting your arrival." Refit says with a soft smile.

The small group heads back to further into the clinic, lead by Refit until they reach a large room built specificity for the much larger patients even by Transformers. Inside lay Computron, who seems partiality functional and aware of his surroundings, while several medics under Lifeline's advisory continue to work repairs and hook him up to machine that seems to have been cobbled together quickly from several others, but seems to be doing its intended job of keeping Computron from offlining. Hooked up to a similar machine is Omega Supreme, or at least his head. There the monitor over his face displays a blue screen with several errors messages written in Cybertronian.

It also seems that the smaller patients have been moved into this room as well for easy monitoring. Slingshot is still unconscious but his life signs are stable. Rodimus is probably in the best condition of the three from the last battle, but that isn't saying much, as his body seems to have been severed in two at that waist, both parts of him laying on a bed, with several devices keeping his important systems online, his optics open but dim, and smiles softly seeing Optimus enter the room.

"Oh... hey... didn't think you'd... make it... so... soon..." He says weakly, and Lifelines glares over to Rodimus "You really should be conserving your energy, your going to have a long operation a head of you, so your going to need your rest. So your gonna rest of your own accord or I'm gonna make you." Lifeline says with a slight growl, clearly over stressed at the moment. Optimus puts his large hand on the Medic's shoulder. "Relax Lifeline, if your not careful you'll have to be admitted to your own clinic when you pop a fuel line." Optimus says with a soft chuckle, paraphrasing a human term he used to hear a lot.

Rodimus laughs softly. "It's alright..." he says "I do need... my... test... seeing as how badly i got... what's the human word for it..." he mutters softly to himself "ah yes... I got pwned..."

"Man, If you got pwned Rodimus, Goldbug surely got served..." Blaster says as he looks over to Goldbug, who is little more then a pile of parts; like Omega Supreme, his head is connected to machines trying to keep his vitals steady.

"Oh dear..." Perceptor says looking to Goldbug. "We should start with him, Gizmo could you come over here, I am going to need your help with gathering and assembling the items I need..." He says before rattling off a long list of items and devices whose names seems to confuse just about everyone but the young boy.

"That all? I came across most of that, while constructing the the monitor and life support for Computron." He says as he transforms back into the head for Armorhide and heads off with Perceptor to gather and build his device.

Several hours later, a large metallic chamber is bright forth into the room. Much like the life support unit for Computron, it seems to be cobbled together without much polish.

"Is that it? It doesn't look like much." Blaster asks as he looks at the machine, thinking it could fall apart any second.

"Don't doubt my work, Blaster. It might be a bit hastily put together, and we didn't have time to focus on looks, but my stuff holds together perfectly. I'm not Wheeljack after all." Armorhide says with a grin.

"Please, be quiet. I'm going to need to focus if this is to work. This process is still untested, but it might be the only thing that can save our friends if it works." Perceptor says as he works on hooking the machine up to the computers in the room and setting up the programs through the machine, which powers up with a sharp whirl as the door to it opens.

As the door opens, Armorhide begins placing the pieces of Goldbug inside on a metal seat. And presses a button next to the door making it close again. "He's all set in there Perceptor. Lets see what this process of yours can do."

The machine rumbles to life, as it begins to scan over the remains of Goldbug inside, and begins to search through the databases for a matching, dinging softly as it finds one and begins to reconstruct the small spy contained inside using all the resources at its disposal. The group outside remains silent as they watch the machine, Lifeline seeming the most tense of all as he hopes it works. After an impossibly long hour to the room, the machine stops and the door opens, smoke flowing out of it, as a robot steps out, holding his head.

"Man... what hit me?" He asks shaking his head, as the smoke clears, revealing his new yellow and black body. Though as his head comes into view, he looks more like Bumblebee then Goldbug.

"That is certainly unexpected..." Perceptor says as he looks over the reports from the machine to figure out why rebuilt him into an upgraded version of older body then his current body. "Oh dear... It seems that the file for Goldbug was corrupted, and went to the next suitable choice. Which was to use the Bumblebee file.

Goldbug's optics flash "You mean I'm Bumblebee again? I thought progress meant we're suppose to go forwards, not backwards." He says with a sigh

"Just because your in your old body doesn't mean you've gone backwards Goldbug. You still have your experiences and memories to draw on that help define who you are, and those can never be taken from you." Optimus Prime says as he looks over to Goldbug.

Goldbug nods softly "Your right Prime!" He says and then blinks "Though, I guess if I look like my old self, I should probably go by Bumblebee again.

"I do believe I have the bugs worked out of it this time." Perceptor says looking up from his work. "If one of you would be so kind to load Rodimus into the Chamber, we should be able to save Lifeline a long surgery"

Armorhide and Bumblebee nod and retrieve both halves of Rodimus and drag him into the chamber, letting the door close, leaving the group to once more to wait as another friend is repaired.

----

Meanwhile, Astrotrain approaches Charr, discretely follows by a small green saucer. While on the planet below, Galvatron looks up with an evil grin seeing Astrotrain enter the atmosphere. "Yes... Welcome home Traitors..." He says to himself. "I hope you enjoy the homecoming party I have prepared for you, because I know I'm gonna have a Blast..." He says with a mad cackle and fires on Astrotrain with his plasma cannon, watching the rogue Decepticon and his passages crash down to earth, as an army of Decepticons close in on all inside...


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Inside Astrotrain, Megatron gets to his feet with a sneer. "So, He wants to play hard ball does he?" He says wiping a bit of oil that dribble from a gash on his face. "Then I shall show him just how hard I can play!" He roars and slams his fist against the button to open Astrotrain's cargo bay door. The light from Charr's sun filters in slowly, as a mass of shadows approach the group. He thrusts his cannon arms forward, and a mighty 'THOOM' rips through the air and the sky is lit up by a brilliant violet volley striking down the first titan Megatron sees.

Exiting Astrotrain, Megatron looks down to the felled titan, Menasor laying at his feet. "They always were some of my least loyal warriors. Maybe now they will know their place." He says and looks around the the rest of the Decepticons. "Does anyone else want to fill his shoes?" He asks, while in the back of his central process he wonders why that line sounds so familiar to him.

The horde of Decepticons all seem to stop in their tracks, their crimson optics looking down to Megatron, and begin to quibble among themselves. The Constructions slowly exit from Astrotrain, who transforms and looks out around at the army around them. "Man, Galvatron doesn't usually go this all out..." Astrotrain says

There is the rev of an engine, and suddenly a black motorcycle comes flying out from the crowd, transforming into a feminine form, with a large purple crossbow. She walks over to Megatron slowly. "I-It really is you... isn't it?" She says, her voice quivering softly. "Megatron, my liege... You have returned to us at last!" She says and quickly falls to one knee bowing before him.

A smile crosses his thin metallic lips as he looks down on the femme. "Ah, Flamewar... As loyal as ever... I am glad to see that not everyone has forgotten me."

"You have to forgive the others... Much has gone on in your absence. Most of those from your Regime were lost in the war with Unicron. I still do not know what became of Shockwave... There have been reports saying that he was crushed under Unicron's foot while others say he was the first to flee. Those were dark chaotic times for us, and through it, appeared Galvatron. He holds the remains of your empire together through fear. There isn't much left for us, and we do not wish to spend the rest of our lives as decor for his thrown room if we displease him..."

Megatron's optics glow darkly. "Yes, the Constructicons filled me in on much of that... And the more I hear of this 'Galvatron' the more my hatred for him grows." He says as he climbs up on the damaged Menasor, show struggles to get up one more, Megatron sneers and unleashes another volley, this time into his face. "Stay down, traitor." He then looks to the masses that surround him. "Hear me Decepticons! For I am Megatron! I who have lead you to countless victories before my death, who shaped and molds you into efficient warriors capable of ruling all that is before you. I have returned from the blackest depths of the pit to return us to our homeland, and our former glory! Join me once more and nothing will stop you. Refuse me, and end up like the fool at me feet!"

Once again the Decepticons that have descended upon Megatron begin to quibble among each other after his speech, and like before there is an interruption. A loud mechanical roar pierces the noise and the crowd parts, as the mightiest of beastformers walk past; The Predacons. The mechanical lions that leads them transforms. "I am Razorclaw, of the Predacons a group that came to power after your fall. I have always seen Galvatron as a wasteful leader. You are not the first to oppose him in such a war."

"Maybe not, but I shall be the last!"

Razorclaw smirks under his mask. "Good, we Predacons enjoy a challenge. We shall add our might to yours and shall gladly hunt down anyone you tell us to."

It is this that, starts the others in the group coming forth. Megatron had the power of Devastator, and now Predaking behind him. Many had seen how the Predacons hunt, and did not wish to be on the receiving end of one of their maulings... Many would rather face all the Dinobots then any of the Predacons. The first from the crowd is another set of animals, much smaller this time. One in the form of a Panther and the other a Condor, both a brilliant shade of blue.

"Garboil and Howlback? You two don't show up often." Remarks Flamewar.

"We are members of the Decepticon police force, there is a disruption in the back yard of Deceptitropolis, and you expect us not to show?" Howlback purrs.

"So I have the the police on my side too?" Megatron asks a bit gleefully.

"For now. We were sent to watch and observe you. There are many within Galvatron's forces that support a regime change, but will remain loyal to him until they believe that he can be taken down." Garboil caws as he lands on Megatron's shoulder. "We are the best there are information gathering and spreading. We aren't warriors and aren't members of your Army. We are here on behalf of an interested third party that are hoping you will be their savior from Galvatron."

"I will not have anyone serving me that isn't willing to die for our cause!" He says, as the barrel of his fusion cannon starts to glow and points it at Howlback."

"Waste us, and you will lose many potential followers. And even with the team your assembling now, your still out numbered and out powered without info our contacts know."

Megatron grumbles and depowers his cannon "Fine. Anyone else going to be non combatants in this campaign?"

A garbled voice speaks up as a jeep based transformer that looks like he's seen better days step up. "Help you I shall!"

"Galvatron looks like he did a number on you." Megatron says seeing how beat up the robot is.

The tan jeepbot laughs. "No He's little threat to me. I am a Junkion, Come from junk and going to Junk!" He says proudly his garbled staticy voice.

"This is Detritus." Garboil says looking to the Junkion. "He is a rouge Junkion, a member of transformers that like on a planet of the same name. They are obsessed with TV, so they tend to make little sense. Also being made from junk and trash, they have remarkable regenerative abilities, able to using any scrap around to rebuild their bodies how ever they want. This one is merchant, one of the few that still comes to Charr, as Galvatron has tried slagging him several times by now because he thinks the Detritus is cheating him on their deals. But most of us find him very fair and each to trade in our favor as all his prices are in scrap rather then Energon, and around here, scrap is everywhere.

"At least HE seems useful." Megatron says with glare to the condor on his shoulder.

"Well, this certainly is a ragtag group... Bounty Hunters, Scientists, Police, Merchants..." Flamewar says as she looks over the gathering, as suddenly her optics bright at the sound of twin motors accompanied with the sound of mad cackling. "No... Not them..." She says shaking her head. "Anyone but those two..."

"Heh heh heh! Come on Runabout! I heard a large crash coming from this direction!" A white car announces with manic glee, followed closely by similar black car. "Hurry up! I want to see what went boom!"

"I'm right behind you, Runamuck. I'm just as eager to see this chaos as you are!" The black car announces as both transform as they spot the felled Menasor.

"Whoa.. heh heh heh... Better then I expected! Though I could have done much better... heh heh heh..." He says looking over the titan with glee.

Flamewar covers her face in shame. "Would you two, please get out of here..." She says with an annoyed sigh, still unsure about how these two have survived without being slagged several times over...

"Oh Hey! Look, its that Deceptichick again!" Runabout states.

"Heh heh heh... She's totally into us..."

"I AM NOT! I would like nothing more then to reduce you both into smoldering slag!" She says as she levels her massive crossbow at the pair as her eyes flame in rage.

"Heh heh heh... little girlie is mad! Heh heh heh..."

"Oh thats its! YOU TWO WILL BURN!" She says and fires a napalm arrow at the two punks who quickly transform and start to zoom off.

"Heh heh heh! Yes! Fire! Burn! Heh heh heh... A girl after my own fuel pump!"

Flamewar growls and transforms and races after them "Get back here! I'm not finished with you two yet!"

"ENOUGH!" Megatron yells and fires a blast in front of the pair of hooligans sending the pair flaying. The pair revert to robot mode, and Runabout's optics flicker a bit as he finally notices Megatron.

"Oh hey, Its Megatron!" He says as he gets to his feet slowly. "So your the one that caused this wonderful destruction? We'll gladly help you! Nothing more we like then destroying things."

"Heh heh heh... Yeah! You point and we'll destroy it for you!"

Flamewar transforms back. "Lord Megatron, You can't really be serious! These two are fools! They should have been sent to the Smelting pools eons ago!"

"Right now, I don't have many options. Besides, I admire their destructive spirit." Megatron says looking down on the pair, he could see the two being very useful. Before looking to the 9 remaining. "The rest of you, better decide quickly. I'm getting tired of standing around. Join me, or join Menasor!"

It doesn't take long for the rest of the group, composed of the Clones, Deluxe Insecticons, and Triggercons to decide they'd rather take their chances with Megatron, with the kind of company he is keeping.

Megatron smirks proudly "Good." He says and turns to face the Constructicons. "Now, fix this traitor up, and make sure he regrets ever having crossed me. The rest of you will follow me into battle. By Day's end I shall rule this world, or have it burned to the ground!

---

Blast fires out in Galvatron's throne room, just barely missing Scourge who dives out of the way. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY JOINED HIM!" He yells furiously and fires again on Scourge who continues to roll and dodges his leader's blasts.

"There mostly nobodies anyway! We still have the superior forces with the sweeps, Insecticons, and those troops you got from Detritus! It doesn't matter who he has. He'll never stand before your might and overwhelming forces.

"You don't seem to get it Scourge! I don't care if they are nobodies! The mere fact that they have joined this inferior copy shows me that my empire has learned nothing from the last war! This time I will kill every last one that stands against me even if I am the only left on this wretched planet! No one defies Galvatron and LIVES!" He say continuing his target practice on his second most loyal subject. "Now get out of here and assemble my troops before I decide to stop being so nice to you!

"O-of course, Lord Galvatron. As you command!" Scourge says and makes a quick retreat for the door, as Galvatron turns and walks to the balcony glaring down to the City and looking over the crash site.

"This is not good..." He says his voice becoming calmer "This new Megatron is easily gaining followers. Even Zarak wasn't able to gain too much support outside of those Nebulan bonded traitors. I will have to end this as quickly as I can, if I wish to keep my control over the majority of the Decepticon forces... But then I literally have a whole city that I can throw at him." He says with a confidante laugh as he enters his thrown room inside the heart of Trypticon.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On the outskirts of Deceptitropolis, Megatron's forces have taken over a small building to allow the Constructions a place to work in peace, and as temporary base of operations. Menasor is lays restrained on the floor as the Constructions work over him. Hook and Scrapper look over a set of plans, as the others works under Hook's command.

"I really must say Scrapper, this is really your best idea yet." Hook says with a gleeful evil gleam in his optics.

"Its nothing really, Megatron said to make him regret it, and considering their personalities. This is simply the worst I could come up with. Just about anyone could come up with it."

"I have to agree with Hook." The raspy voice of Megatron says as he walks over seeing their plans. "This plan of yours is sheer brilliance. I must commend you for your cruelty. How long till it will be complete?"

"Several Cycles, at least. These aren't the most ideal conditions to work in, but we've had to deal with worse when we were on that primitive mud ball." Scrapper says as Megatron grins.

"Good. You always were some of my best workers. I look forward to seeing him up and running." Megatron says with a soft cackle as he walks way leaving the Constructions to continue their work. Megatron approaches Flamewar. "Now that the Constructicons have their lab set up, it is time to show this... Galvatron... what a true Emperor of destruction can do! What have our scouts reported of his movements?"

"Detritus and the idiot duo have reported back: Not much of it is good. Galvatron has a small army of triple-changing drones, all based on Blitzwing's design. He obtained them from Detritus years ago. They are referred to as "Overcharges" because Galvatron believed that Detritus charged him way too much each of them, and the term seems to have stuck. They are also rumored to be of Quintison origin, though the Quints haven't been heard from in Decades.

"Also the Insecticons that are still with him have generated a clone army. So besides the Decepticons that are still with him, he has a rather large buffer of cannon fodder that he can throw at us."

"Can't our Insecticons clone themselves?"

"Unfortunately, no. Different designers created them then the smaller ones that you've dealt with most. Our four's abilities are what humans would describe as vampiric, being able to drain the energy form their targets

Megatron nods at this news seeming to think it over. "Not like it matters any, just more scrap to clean up once I am threw here. What about Garboil and Howlback, have they reported back yet?"

Flamewar is about to say something, when Howlback enters. "Garboil is still tying up a few loose ends, but we are here. You probably already know about the Drones and Clones. They won't be much of a problem; we have relayed information to our main contact inside of Galvatron's forces. He will help how he can." Howlback purrs.

"I still wish to know who this contact of yours is." Megatron looks down to the blue panther distrustingly.

"He will make himself known to you when the time is right, until then he wishes to remain anonymous, as he doesn't trust everyone you have allied with."

"He is little more then a coward, I don't need the likes of him." Megatron sneers

"'Better a live chicken, then a dead duck' – An old earthen saying. But our benefactor isn't as cowardly as he appears. When one deals with Galvatron, they have to be cautious in what they say or do, and he has grown used to those conditions." She says and walks off. "The war has changed, not everything can be solved with brute force. You'd do well to remember that."

Megatron sneers at the cat as she walks off, readying his cannon at her, but before he can fire, Flamewar grabs on to it and forces it down. "No Lord Megatron. She's not worth it. You have bigger fish to fry."

"Yes, your right. I'll deal with that one after I have shown this fool Galvatron what a true leader is capable of." He says with a grin and mimics the human gesture of cracking his knuckles. "Razorclaw, it is time."

"So we are finally ready to mobilize?" Razorclaw says looking up to Megatron, he and the other Predacons have all been lazing about in their animal modes while Megatron has been setting up shop. Razorclaw stands up and stretches in a typical cat like fashion.

"Yes, your group shall be the first wave. Followed by the Insecticons and twins. Between your strength and range. The more annoying of Galvatron's troops should be squashed, allowing for Flamewar and her forces to begin their assault, Leaving my group open to take a direct assault on Galvatron's stronghold."

Razorclaw laughs softly "Sending the beasts in first?" He asks with a slight shake of his head. "Not that I care, Just means I get to see more action, but you leaders always see us beasts as expendable."

Megatron smiles coldly. "I don't see you as expendable, Razorclaw. The Predacons are the backbone on the assault. A smart leader knows to send in his best and strongest troops in first to weaken the enemy ranks. The only reason I'm not joining you is because I feel that Galvatron will require me to be at my best. He wants me to waste my time and limited resources with his forces."

"Hmm... That is a rather brilliant tactic. I shall leave with the others soon." Razorclaw says and walks off to gather his troops.

--

Meanwhile in a deserted alleyway, a small orange and silver humanoid robot waits, seeming to be annoyed with the task. "Why was I sent on this task? Boss knows I got more important things to do, especially with this war looming. He could have at least sent Mainframe, she can get around quicker then any of us." He says to himself in what could be best described as a Bronx accent. After a moment, the blue Condor Garboil lands in front of the mech. "You certainly took your time didn't you? The boss is a very busy mech, you know. Spending all his time with those fakers, or whatever they want to be called, and their frosty acquisition."

"You should know as well as any of us, Hard Drive, that good information takes time to gather. Our "bosses" as you like to refer to them, only want the best. The new Megatron is about to make his move, and Galvatron's forces are already in position. Scourge seems to be especially on edge about this battle. The new Constructicon, Hightower, seems to be planning something involving Nebulan City, but what those plans are neither Howlback or myself have been able to get hold of. So tell your boss to be prepared if he shows up. Megatron is growing annoyed with Howlback and my presence and our benefactors. Though he may suspect something, but if he does he hasn't followed up on it." Garboil reports.

"Eh, if he is anything like the Megatron from the stories I've heard, I doubt it. Only reason he's a better choice then Galvatron is that he is sane."

"I doubt all the stories are accurate. Information can degrade over time if it isn't carefully preserved. I think he is legit, and the leader we are waiting for."

"Whatever ya say, birdie. I'm sure the boss will be interested in whatever Hightower is going to try. I had best get back. Boss gave me explicit orders not to get involved in this fight." He grumbles. "So I need to leave before the fireworks starts or I might get caught up in it."

"Not like you could do much against these odds anyway. Right now, your more important staying in the shadows. Let the others wear themselves out, we will act when the time is right." Garboil replies before flying off, leaving Hard Drive to make his way back to Nebulan City on foot, so as to not be noticed.

--

In another part of Deceptitropolis, Hightower, in vehicle mode, travels away from Trypticon "I helped save them back on Cybertron, but still I am excluded. They have yet to realize what I am truly capable of. Trypticon will be trouble, just like Omega Supreme. Unlike that big oaf though, I'm not gonna be able to sabotage Trypticon. But Nebulan City has the next best thing. A trump card that will surely earn me Megatron's praises!" He laughs to himself.

--

"So, it begins..." Galvatron muses to himself, in one of his moments of sanity, as he looks down from his balcony, seeing the Predacons and other beasts making their way toward Trypticon. "It might actually be fun, it's been too long since I've actually tasted battle. I almost hope that this faker will put up a decent battle. At least long enough for me to satisfy me before I rip his power core out." He chuckles softly, grinning at the thought. "Yes. Make your way to me. I don't want to be disappointed. Maybe you'll even put up a better fight then Zarak. That was such a glorious battle, wasn't it?" He cackles and says to someone else in the room as he turns; looking to the remains of Zarak, which have been framed, in a dark corner. He almost sounds like he expects the corpse to answer. "Don't worry, soon you'll have a friend to join you, and you wont be so lonely anymore!" He laughs, his pitch growing higher as he slips back into his insanity.


	9. Chapter 8: Return to Nebulan City, pt 1

Nebulan City, where everything seems to begin. Zarak's rebellion started here, the Constructicons hatched their master plan here, and now their lost brother returns to enact his plan for glory. The black and green crane truck drives through the empty streets, unaware of the cameras that are supposedly watching his every movement. it's a good thing for him, the worst security guard ever is currently on duty…

"I really don't know why the others insist on putting you on monitor duty, you never bother to pay attention." A tall mostly monochromatic blue Decepticon says to the current security guard, a mostly light gray robot with teal and purple highlight, who is illuminated by the monitors that he is supposed to be watching as he slumps down in the chair he's managed to make his way towards.

"You know better then anyone how futile it is." The gray robot says with a deep sigh, sounding as it's an effort for him to even speak. "If someone was going to infiltrate the city, they'd do it regardless who was watching. Might as well wait for it to happen, trying just always results in failure anyway…"

The Blue one shakes his head softly. "Your always such a lazy aft, Dreadwind. Even in the vast darkness of this universe, there is still reason to try. There are still too many that don't understand the true nature of this universe. If we don't inform them, they remain ignorant of the pain and suffering of this universe; they dare to be happy in their obviousness. They need to be taught otherwise, and we're just the mechs to do it!" The Blue robot says with a sinister laugh.

Dreadwind lets out another labored sigh. "Why must you always be so slagging upbeat, Darkwing?"

Behind Darkwing there is a soft growl, as what can be best described as a ball with teeth and eyes waddles up behind him. "Oh, there you are Gnaw!" Darkwing says with a smile and pets the ball-shaped primitive.

"Your still letting that thing follow you around? Why do you even bother with it?" Dreadwind asks, having some mild distain for the shark-ball-thing.

"I would think you of all mechs would understand. If there was ever such thing a pure creature in this darkness we suffer though, it would be Gnaw. Nothing matters to him other then his hunger. I rather admire him for that, his brilliantly simple mind blocks out all other complexities that plague the rest of us. Not even the other Primitives can claim that level of though."

"He's just a mindless beast. You seem to forget that he and his ilk tried to eat us." Dreadwind responds.

"You should be happy, they tried and failed. He's a symbol of your philosophy!" Darkwing laughs. "Come Gnaw, lets see what we can find to do around here!" The dour blue jet says, Gnaw growls happily and wags his tail and follows behind Darkwing as he leaves.

Dreadwind's optics dim as the pair leave the room. "Yes, just forget about me like everyone else does." He says with another sigh as he slumps further into the chair, failing to notice the Black crane entering the city…

The crane however isn't missed by the mysterious mech that has set himself up as Nebulan City's Overseer. The room he occupies is almost pitch black, a single computer monitor is the only beacon in the darkness of this room. It flickers and follows the movements Hightower.

"So, this is the new Constructicon? He doesn't look like much." The heavily flanged voice of the Overseer says, as the small orange mech known as Hard Drive enters.

"Yeah Boss. That's the one the boid told me about." Hard Drive replies "Said, he's got some plans for our lil city here. Should I dispatch the others to take care of him and show him our hospitality?"

It takes a moment for the Overseer to reply as he thinks it over. "Yes, gather who you can and send them after our intruder. I want to see how well he can handle himself. If he wants to be apart of the next era of the Decepticon Empire, he will have to earn it. We do not need those that have grown soft on Cybertron while we have been left to starve and rust out here."

Hard Drive chuckles happily. "Gladly boss, I've been aching for a fight anyway!" The orange mech states and darts out.

"So this is Nebulan City? I was hoping for something more interesting in the home of the last Decepticon civil war…" Hightower muses to himself as he drives through the empty streets of the city built around the giant transforming fortress once know as Scorponok. Most to the building are still in disarray after the end of Zarak's rebellion. Normally one would see a pack of Sweeps patrolling through the skies and oppressing the denizens to keep moral low, but with another civil war on the horizon they've all been called back to Deceptitropolis.

"Long wait will you have not!" A deep guttural growl says from one of the darkened dilapidated alleyways. A flash of yellow jumps out and pounces the crane truck causing it to tumble over.

Hightower transforms quickly, a lifeless transformer body falling to the ground as he does, and gets a good look at the creature that attacked him; a yellow and white mechanical wolf that seems to have had better days. The look in its red optics being close to what some humans might describe as feral. "What the slag are you?"

"Weirdwolf I am!" The wolf replies in a guttural tone.

"Yes, a very weird wolf indeed…" Hightower says rolling his optics as he stands up and starts brushing himself off.

"Dare insult the mighty hunter you do? Taste good I bet you do." Weirdwolf growls and pounces again, ready to tear into the lone Constructicon.

Hightower is barely able to dodge as Weirdwolf's claws nearly rip through his shoulder; leaving large claw marks. Hightower glares to his opponent. "Filthy primitive! Its time you had a bath!" Hightower threatens as his right hand retracts and is replaced by a nozzle which fires a corrosive acid at the Headmaster.

Weirdwolf yelps as the spray hits him and knocks him back, his armor already starting to melt and reveal the circuitry underneath. The Headmaster isn't swayed, as he once again gets to his paws. "Hurt me you did, but flesh wound it is…" He huffs.

"Enough Weirdwolf!" A deep hypnotic voice commands as a black and purple mech flies down from the shadows. He walks over to his damaged teammate and stares him in the optics. "Stand down, this one is not food."

"Yes, not food he is… Stand down will I." Weirdwolf repeats, seeming to be in a trance as all his fury dissipates quickly and sits down on his haunches.

The new mech then turns to Hightower. "You will stand down as well. We have enough trouble in this city with out you."

Hightower like Weirdwolf relaxes, his hand once again replacing the nozzle. "Yes, you have enough trouble here, without me adding to it." He repeats in monotone.

"Good, now that this skirmish is over…" He says and snaps, both of them coming back to their senses. "I am Mindwipe, sort of the peacekeeper here. My connection with the dark forces of the universe allow me hold sway over any beings I wish. If you wish to continue to be able to think freely, then you need to play by the rules."

"Rules? That stupid primitive attacked me first!" Hightower retorts.

"Yes, Rules. You are an intruder in Weirdwolf's territory. He has the right to defend it." Mindwipe replies calmly as he walks over to Hightower.

"Why do you let such a feral beast roam these streets? Even humans are smart enough to put down rabid dogs." Hightower says as he rubs the wound Weirdwolf caused.

"Weirdwolf is not simply a beast. He is, or was a normal Cybertronian. During the war with Galvatron however, his binary-bonded headmaster partner Monzo was killed. It seems that we headmasters risk much more then other binary-bonded pairs. While much of our consciousness is stored in our bodies, some of it still resides in the head Unit. If that link is severed, it like having part of your mind ripped away." Mindwipe explains and looks over to the wolfmech.

"Weirdwolf however didn't just have the link severed, it was obliterated completely. Monzo tries to distract Galvatron, so that his partner could ambush him. One shot was all it took to turn the Nebulan into cinders. The backlash of pain from Monzo's death, the severing of the link, and primitive instincts from his beast mode drove him insane."

"Well that explains his speech pattern…" Hightower muses.

"No, Weirdwolf's always talked like that… I think his vocal unit is defective…" Mindwipe replies with a shrug.

"So he needs a good head on his shoulders? I might be able to help with that. I've been studying the headmaster process." Hightower says as he walks over to the robot the fell from his cab when he transformed. "I call it an emissary unit. I created this one to interface with Scorponok. Its not a fully automatous being, needing someone to control it; but it would make Scorponok a weapon to fight back against Galvatron. I'm sure that with a proper lab I could create a similar unit for Weirdwolf…"

"Not fight against Galvatron again, will we. Suffered enough we did." Weirdwolf growls.

"Galvatron will not be in charge much longer. My brothers have seen to that; but they will need a counter to Trypticon. So I am commandeering Scorponok. You guys do not have to fight if you don't want to, but I will not let either of you stand in my way.

"It figures that you would just not give in and see the pointlessness of all your efforts will be all for naught. Suffering is the only constant in this universe that we rot away, just too many are blind to their own efforts to realize the truth of it all." A voice drones on from the skies above with a deep sigh.

"You should know very well by now bro, that they never accept it on their own." A more up-tempo voice in comparison replies. "The only way they will learn, is if we personally teach them the meaning of suffering. Show them exactly why their efforts will never improve things. Even if Galvatron is Dethroned, even if the Decepticons win, there will be another war, and another. They'll hunt themselves into extinction, and do it happily because they refuse to realize the truth just because they believe in some words by someone they believe will make the darkness just go away."

"Even as cheerful as you are, you are right. I should have known this wouldn't have been so simple when you insisted on dragging me along on this crusade that the overseer has given you." The first voice replies, as the source of the voices appear. The dour duo; Dreadwind and Darkwing have arrived, and they aren't alone.

The orange mech known as Hard Drive hops out of Darkwing's cockpit. "Finally found the lousy intruder. Now its time to show you what happens to uninvited guests in Nebulan City." He states as he rotates his servos. "Woulda been here sooner, but getting some these slackers to actually do somethin' is nexta impossible."

Hightower looks to Mindwipe. "Who are these bozos?"

"Trouble. Closest thing to a police force Nebulan City has." Mindwipe replies

"Police Force? I thought you said you were the peacekeeper here."

"I am, but only among those that refuse to follow Galvatron anymore. These guys enforce Galvatron's will in this city. The orange twerp there is Hard Drive, the mouth piece of the city's Overseer; Galvatron's eyes and ears for Nebulan City. The jets are Darkwing and Dreadwind, former mercenaries. They may not seem like it, but they are highly dangerous. The gray ball-thing is Darkwing's pet Sharkticon that he calls Gnaw because of it's voracious appetite. The tank is Quake, he's just as likely to smash up his allies as well as his enemies. The black racer, is a femme named Fracture, real psycho wench that one. She seems different then the usual Cybertronian, but I've not had the time nor the patience to delve deeper into that mystery." Mindwipe replies, before delving out of the way of a shot fired by Quake.

"You talk too much, bat! Shut up and fight already!" Quake yells ass he rumbles forward and fires off another shot from his turret.

The trio take cover behind a building. "Can't you do your weird mumbo jumbo and get them to stop like you did with Weirdwolf and me?"

"Unfortunately, no. My hypnotic powers are quite strong; but I can only make people do something they'd already be willing to do. The jets seem to be completely immune to my powers due to their personalities. Neither are really acceptable to suggestion because they don't really care about anything in the universe. And that beast Gnaw is equally immune as he's too simple minded to be effected." Mindwipe states, and almost as if hearing his name Gnaw jumps down and grasps Mindwipe's arm in his massive maw before ripping it off and consuming it.

Mindwipe yells out in pain as Weirdwolf pounces the shark ball. "Deep trouble in, you are! Bite off more then can chew, you did!" He grows and bites into Gnaw's leg.

"Wha ha ha ha! Didn't think you could hide from us, now did you?" Fracture asks with a mad cackle as she transforms to her robot mode in a flying and lands on the ground with a powerful stomp that makes the ground around her shake violently.

"Its been too long now since I've had some fun!" Fracture says and curls her right hand into a fit and fires and concussive beam from it, striking the building and causing the side of it to collapse on Gnaw and the trio.

"GNAW!" Darkwing calls out. "You stupid slag." Darkwing growls as he transforms and lands, before punching Fracture across the street with a powerful blow. "You. Better. Have. Not. Hurt. Gnaw." Darkwing doesn't care for many beings, but those that he did he would protect and look out for. "If you have, I will personally tear your head out through your aft and hang it on my wall!"

"Aw, great. Not even five cycles into this and this alliance is already fallin' apart…" Hard Drive sighs.

From the rubble a growl is heard as the large rotund beast bursts free and shakes itself off like a large dog. Gnaw staggers as he walks over to Darkwing and kinda whines softly, clearly having some injuries. The Sharkticon is built tough, but having a building dropped on him can be a lot even for him.

"Gnaw! That's a good boy. You just sit this out, I'll finish this myself." Darkwing replies as he pats the Sharkticon's bulbous, and slightly dented head.

"Oh great… Now you got him riled up." Dreadwind drones as he transforms, slouching forward as if he doesn't have enough Energon, yet remaining standing as he locks his cold dead stare onto Fracture. "They'll be no living with him after this. Its bad enough I've got to hear about that primitive when its healthy, but now that it's injured they'll be no end to it." He says letting out an exasperated sigh. "I just knew today was going to be a bad day…"

"Is not my fault that stupid beast was in way. Should be kept on a shorter leash." Fracture replies.

From under the rubble Hightower pulls Mindwipe to safety. "Now's our chance. You said that the tank would just as likely attack his allies, then use your ability on him, then while they are occupied we can get to safety and I'll do a quick patch on your arm.

"I will try." Mindwipe huffs, holding his wound as the purple fluid flows down his side. "Quake! We are not the ones you want to hurt. Dreadwind thinks he's better then you, thinks he can do this on his own. Show him that you should be in charge of this!" Mindwipe says in his hypnotic tone, his eyes glowing as the volatile Quake listens.

"Yes… Better then him… Better then all of them. Will show them my might!" He says as he turns and fires on Dreadwind.

The blast strikes true, hitting Dreadwind dead center. When the dust clears, Dreadwind is still standing limply, a hole in his armor and some exposed circuits sparking. "Ow.' He states dully, not seeming bothered by the injury. "I should have known it would be you that finally ends this miserable existence of mine."

"He's going to have to do better then that! You know as well as I do Bro, at the end of the universe it will be you and me because the universe isn't kind enough for us to die so quickly. It'll be a long and torturous life we lead, the universe will make sore of that. Teasing us with the end so close to our optics, but tearing it away at the last second. Also Optimus Prime will be there too since he doesn't know how to stay dead." Darkwing replies with a grim chuckle and fires on both Quake for attacking Dreadwind and Fracture for not caring about Gnaw's safety.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you are right Darkwing." Dreadwind grumbles.

While the group is fighting, Mindwipe transforms, rather painfully, into his bat mode and grabs Hightower with his claws. "Weirdwolf, time to get out of here!" He says and starts flying south, the yellow wolf following in the ground while the so-called Police Force fights among itself.

"Aw geez guys… They are getting' away! Stop fightin' each other and GO AFTER THEM" The puny orange robot shouts, but is unheard over the fighting. "Oi… I think I'm starting to see Dreadwind's point of view…" He says and slumps down, before seeing something else lying in the rubble and heads over their quickly. "This might not be such a loss after all." He laughs, as Hightower has left behind the Emissary unit in the rush to escape the battle zone. "Okay, plan B. That exhaust port will have to come to tha boss iffin he wants this back!" Hard drive laughs as he carries the Emissary unit off.


End file.
